


The Tale Of The Sun And The Moon

by MiniNoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Enemies in love, F/M, Full of Angst, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, Ladyblanc, added LoveSquare relationship tag cause LadyBlanc is an extension of that, akumatised adrien agreste, and poetic?, borderline dubcon, borderline makeout scenes, inspired from song Rewrite the Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: "Tell me the storyAbout how the sun loved the moon so muchHe died every night to let her breathe.""I know not a story like thatBut something strangely familiar,But no one died for anyone, rather,The Sun and The Moon battled against each other."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Blanc/Marinette Dupain Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. The Darkness In White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/gifts), [sanj_sanj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the two lovely people I met on the MLF discord! Love you both a lot! <3
> 
> Thanks a lot to the wonderful Khanofallorcs and fictionalinfinity for beta reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady..._
> 
> His white ensemble contrasted with the darkness of the night sky. The white was a symbol not of the purity he harbored, but of the darkness he had been corrupted with.

Shades of royal blue and purple mixed together to form the velvety drapery sewn by Nature. The diamonds splattered over this fabric glittered in the moonless sky, their cheery twinkle representing their happiness at returning to the beautiful night sky. For the sun had now gone to sleep, giving them the opportunity to reign freely. 

These stars were hopeful lights for those who awaited the arrival of their true love on their doorstep, and guiding lights for those seeking their way home. For some, these stars were the memory of their loved ones, for others, those enchanting gems of the night sky were the reason that fate kept the star crossed lovers apart.

“ _ Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady… _ ”

The cat themed figure on the rooftop stretched himself out with a sigh. His white ensemble contrasted with the darkness of the night sky. The white was a symbol not of the purity he harbored, but of the darkness he had been corrupted with. He stared blankly at the sky above, his belt tail hanging lazily beside him as he hummed the song. That was when a soft thump on the rooftop caught his attention.

His cat ears flicked towards the source of sound, as he slowly got himself up into a sitting position. With one hand resting over his knee and one leg hanging freely from the roof, the young man turned to face the other person on the rooftop.

Her figure glowed an ambient red and yellow, a total contrast to his icy white and blue. The city lights behind her silhouetted her in a mysteriously alluring way. He took in her strong, confident stance, taking his sweet time to stare at her. As if he were painting her picture in his mind, to preserve it with himself forever in his memories. After an eternity condensed in a few seconds had passed, his gaze moved quickly over her black boots and her spotted armor to meet her gaze behind the red-and-black domino mask.

His icy blues clashed with her warm bluebells. 

“Ladybug.”

**_You know I want you_ **

**_It's not a secret I try to hide_ **

“Chat Blanc.”

The air between them stilled, the silence between them tense. No words were spoken, no breaths could be heard. Yet there was an entire conversation taking place between the two. For it was their eyes that did the talking.

His held a silent plea for her to consider, hers held a feigned sternness for him to back off.

Both of them held one emotion they didn’t dare name -- the emotion which he bared to her every single day, the emotion which she never dared to voice out loud.

Slowly, cautiously, Ladybug unhooked the magical yo-yo from her waist, holding it tight in her black gloved hand as she crouched in a battle stance. “I’ll ask again: where is the akuma?”

Chat Blanc let out a low chuckle, his alert senses not missing the way Ladybug slightly shivered. He crouched on all fours as he slowly sauntered towards her. His ears raised in alert, his tail lashing behind him, his glacial eyes never leaving her cautious ones. “Starting the game of cat and bug again, Bugaboo?”

“I prefer bug and cat, Blanc,” Ladybug answered in a clipped tone, her position held defensive, her gaze never leaving his as he moved around her slowly. Like a predator circling his prey. Like an admirer studying the object of his affections.

“Meow-ch, M’Lady,” the cat let out a mock gasp of pain and hurt. He dared to step closer to her and wrap himself around her legs, only to be driven off by a light yet firm kick to his side. “Hearing you put me in second place  _ hurt _ . Though if it’s you to whom I’m losing my position, then I honestly don’t mind.”

“Don’t think that you can distract me with your charms, Blanc,” Ladybug sneered as she turned her head to not lose sight of her enemy. “Your puns and flirting are much too lame to charm anyone.”

Finding that she could not turn her neck any further, Ladybug turned around completely, the abrupt motion making her ponytail swivel and hit her face. That minor distraction allowed Chat Blanc to sneak out of her field of vision just in time. Cursing under her breath, the bug was about to turn back when she felt clawed hands grabbing at her arms. Gently.

**_I know you want me_ **

**_So don't keep sayin' our hands are tied_ **

Ladybug stiffened, and Chat Blanc could feel the slight tremors that went through her body as short, rapid bursts of breaths escaped her. His sensitive hearing caught the sound of her heart hammering away in her chest. He would have chalked up her hyperactivity to her nervousness with how close he was. However, she didn’t make any move to get away from him, which could only mean to be a symbol of her acceptance of his approach.

Smirking lightly at the silent permission he had gotten, the young man brought his nose near his lady’s ear, inhaling her scent as he nuzzled into her. He felt her shiver a little as she slightly leaned into him, and didn’t miss the whimper that escaped her as he pulled away slightly to whisper into her ear.

“These charms of mine seemed to have allured you, though, M’Lady. Else you would’ve attacked me by now.”

The way she stiffened was the only answer he needed. The reassurance that she did realise what she felt for him, that his feelings weren’t unrequited.

“Y’know you don’t have to do this, Ladybug,” Blanc whispered softly, lightly kissing her temple as his arms snaked around her waist. Ladybug leaned into his touch for a moment, before she fluidly weaved out of his arms and away from him, leaving the villain in white hugging thin air.

Surprised, he looked up at her to find the diamonds of the sky dancing in her watery eyes as she looked at him. Her distraught expression made his heart clench, and her strained voice didn’t help the pain either. “I know I’ve to do this, Blanc. I want my kitty back.” She crouched a bit, yo-yo spinning in her hand. Her stance was offensive, yet her demeanor lacked the will to fight. “I want my Noir back!”

Her yo-yo shot out to wrap around his left leg. Before Chat Blanc could comprehend what was happening, Ladybug tugged at the string with full force. The jerk caused the man in white to let out a small yelp as he fell to the ground. The heroine didn’t waste any time and immediately rushed over to him, her hands pinning his arms down as she sat on his stomach, eyes roving over his body to search for the akumatized object. 

Taking advantage of her distracted state, Chat Blanc brought his legs up and wrapped them around her neck. Ladybug let out a gasp at the surprise attack and her hands immediately reached up to claw at his legs, abandoning the task of finding the cursed object in order to save herself from choking. The man kept his grip on her neck tight as he pushed his upper body up. The momentum caused the duo to flip, with Blanc on the top and Ladybug underneath him, wheezing. Her chest heaved up and down rapidly as she huffed and puffed, trying her best to catch her breath.

Putting his hands beside her head, Blanc supported his entire weight on his arms as he lifted himself up, giving Ladybug the room to roll out if she wanted to. As much as he loved to have her pinned underneath himself, consent was a thing that held the utmost importance for him. He might be a villain, but he was a villain with a reputation to uphold.

However, the superheroine stayed frozen where she was, gazing up at him with her mesmerising eyes.

Eyes that were a battlefield of the thousands of emotions she was feeling.

“I’m telling you this for the umpteenth time, Ladybug. Noir’s gone. It’s only me, Chat Blanc, who’s left behind.”

“And for the umpteenth time, Blanc, I don’t buy that bullshit,” Ladybug whispered, her hand reaching out to caress the underside of his mask. “I know you’re still in there, Kitty. And I’ll save you, I promise.”

The villain stiffened at the familiar contact, the contact that he had been aching for all these weeks. Closing his eyes as he tried his best to get his emotions together, he turned his head to the side, sitting up on his haunches. “I don’t need saving. All I want is you, Ladybug.”

**_You claim it's not in the cards_ **

**_And fate is pullin' you miles away_ **

**_And out of reach from me_ **

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her sit up and look at him with a conflicted expression. “You know it’s not possible, Kitty. I-I can’t love you when you’re akumati--”

“So you feel nothing for me right now, Ladybug?” The young man questioned as he bared his fangs at her, his eyes watery. “We fight in front of the civilians, yet we show signs of affection behind the scenes. All this care, all this conflicted love you show for me when it’s just the two of us, is this fake? A joke to you? Do my feelings mean nothing to you?!”

“That’s not the case, Chat!”

“Then what is the case?!” He hollered, getting up abruptly and walking away from her. He drooped his ears till they were flat against his head, in hopes of muting out her silent sniffles. “Once you save me, you’re going to throw me in the friendzone again, aren’t you? What guarantee do I have that you would still love me, Ladybug? That this all is real, and not a ploy of yours to just gain back my akuma?”

“‘Cause I’m in love with the man behind the mask, Chat!” Ladybug cried out.

**_But you're here in my heart_ **

**_So who can stop me if I decide_ **

**_That you're my destiny?_ **

A strange silence stretched out between the two. Chat didn’t move as he heard Ladybug get up. He didn’t move as he heard her walk towards him. He didn’t move as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

“Noir or Blanc, I’m still the Chat you love, right M’Lady?”

Ladybug didn’t answer, merely squeezed his shoulder in reply as she leaned her head against his frame. He let out a sigh, looking over the city of Paris that lay asleep in front of him. The city he was meant to destroy, and the city she was bound to protect. The city that was the invisible wall between them.

“An akumatized villain rampaging around the city. A guardian angel doing her best to protect the same city. For the world, we’re enemies. But is that all that defines us?” He looked down at her, hoping his cold stare could convey the compassion he felt for her. “Who says we have to stay that way, Ladybug?”

“An akuma and a hero cannot be in love, Chat,” Ladybug spoke softly as she tore away from him.

He walked behind her, trying to make her understand his point. “But I am in love with you, Ladybug. And I know you’re in love with me, too. You just said so.” 

Ladybug stopped, causing Chat to halt as well. “I’ve been, ever since the day I laid my eyes on you. You’re my home, you’re my destiny, and I don’t want that to change. Not at all.”

As she peered over the City of Lights that glowed in the yellows and oranges, he hoped against hope that she would accept him for who he was. After what seemed like a lifetime, she turned to look at him with shimmering eyes. Eyes that shimmered more beautifully than the stars above them, and Chat Blanc knew that, in that moment, he fell for Ladybug even more.

“Star-crossed lovers exist, too, Kitty,” was all the spotted angel said before she took off in the night sky.

Well, he begged to differ.

**_What if we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Say you were made to be mine_ **

**_Nothing could keep us apart_ **

**_You'd be the one I was meant to find_ **

The cat in white leaped from the rooftop onto the next one, chasing after Ladybug as she zipped away from him. He caught her glancing at him over her shoulder, and he didn’t miss the small smile that ghosted her lips before she looked forward again. Chat Blanc smiled to himself -- it was just old times; the fun, the frolic, the sync they had during their patrols. 

When he voiced his thoughts aloud, Ladybug gave him a forlorn smile. “It sure is the same, Chat. Though this time, it’s the night’s moon following me instead of the night’s darkness.”

He took one giant leap, catching up to her. He couldn’t help but stare at the way her hair flew behind her, the way she effortlessly jumped over one rooftop to the next, as if she had been doing this her whole life. A wall appeared in their way, and Chat noticed her pass him a sad smile as they both split. Only to regroup moments later, when he greeted her with a wink. Just like the earlier times had been.

“The moon without his sun is nothing but a piece of rock. Allow this moon of yours to be close to you, his sun, M’Lady. ”

“The sun and the moon might be two sides of the same coin, opposite yet completing each other,” Ladybug said in a voice so quiet, Chat would have missed it had it not been for his enhanced hearing. “They may meet each other for a few minutes when the day and the night collide, but the sun and the moon cannot co-exist together. That’s never meant to be, Kitty.”

**_It's up to you, and it's up to me_ **

**_No one can say what we get to be_ **

“If it’s the people you’re worried about, then please know that I don’t give a damn about what they think of me.” Chat Blanc muttered sourly. Beside him, Ladybug kicked at thin air as she stared off into space.

“You’re under his control, Chat.”

“For them? Yes. For you? No.” He turned to face the heroine, cradling her cheek with his gloved hand. Carefully, he ran his fingers through her hair, wishing he could feel her tresses with his bare hands. “I threw Hawk Moth out of my mind weeks ago, Ladybug. You and I both know that I’m a free man now.”

She simply scoffed as she glared into his eyes. “Still, you won’t tell me where your akuma is.”

“That’s going to happen only when you learn to place your trust in this darkest side of me,” he muttered softly, before pulling away from her slowly.

**_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Maybe the world could be ours_ **

**_Tonight_ **

“The world’s opinions matter that much to you, M’Lady?” Blanc asked in a low voice, breaking the prolonged silence that had stretched between the duo. “The opinions of a world which only sees us as superheroes and villains and not humans? A world which only cares for us so long as we are not corrupted? A world which throws us away the moment we surrender to the whims of our emotions?”

He noticed the tears that shone in Ladybug’s eyes as she looked at him, before once again gazing at the city. “The city looks up to me, you know that. I’m sorry, but being a superhero has me bound in restrictions, Kitty.”

He looked at her, astonished by her words. He couldn’t comprehend the meaning behind them, he just couldn’t. He simply wanted the best for both of them -- what worth had romantic pining ever been? And if she wasn’t going to understand the wisdom behind his actions the easy way, then he was going to do it the hard way.

He stood up, determination coursing through his veins. Ladybug turned to look up at him, surprise evident on her face. Clenching his fists, he gazed at the city that lay in front of him. The city that somehow always ended up being the divide between him and Ladybug.

“If being a superhero has you bound in restrictions, Ladybug, then I’m sorry, but being the most feared akuma has me bound in restrictions as well.”

“Chat, no!” Her plea landed on deaf ears.

“Chat, yes.” He turned to look at her, his lips curling up in a smirk as he bared his fangs at her. “The place where we once nearly met with our alternate future. That’s your clue, Ladybug. Stop me if you can.”

And with that, he leaped into the abyss of the city towards his destination.


	2. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ladybug...why?"
> 
> "Why what, kitty?"
> 
> "What did I do to deserve...this ?To be akumatized and become a devil? To be the target of people’s contempt? To lose all of your affection?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very subtle mention of a panic attack, rest good!

Ladybug was flabbergasted to say the least. 

She had been emotionally distraught for the four weeks, two days and eight hours since Chat Blanc had made his appearance. She didn’t know the real cause of her partner’s akumatisation; he had never disclosed that to her, simply saying “personal issues that don’t involve you”. Which was a refined way of saying “my home life finally turned into a shitstorm”.

Chat Blanc had rampaged throughout the city, scaring people, slashing at posters, clawing at buildings, but never leaving anything damaged beyond minor repairs. He had never used his Cataclysm, as if he was deliberately saving Ladybug the trouble of having to use her Lucky Charm. And that made her work easier as well as all the more difficult.

‘Cause how was she supposed to fight someone who hadn’t even seriously harmed her or the city? 

With Chat Blanc making the first move, anyone would have claimed that Ladybug now had a clear reason to apprehend him. That she finally had a reason to fight the akuma and take it down.

But what if she herself didn’t have the heart to fight the villain? What if she didn’t want to hurt the man whose white symbolised pure evil and chaos? What if she had come to… love him, the man behind the mask of villainy?

Shaking her head to get her thoughts back together, Ladybug focused on the problem at hand. As much as she wanted to avoid any fight with Chat Blanc, she couldn’t put the city in danger. The city’s safety came above her conflicted emotions -- that was the essence of being a superhero.

“The place where we once nearly met with our alternate future, alternate future… what did he actually mean?” Ladybug muttered to herself as she fiddled with the yo-yo in her hand, gaze roving over the cityscape. Bouncing on her legs, she tried to think back to all the instances when Bunnyx had made her appearance to fix the future.

Could it be the random rooftop near the Agreste Mansion where the Rabbit Miraculous holder had come to pick up Ladybug’s younger self? Or Adrien’s room where Ladybug had met her alternate past/future, even if for mere seconds? Or the Montparnasse Tower where she had first encountered the Chat Blanc from the timeline of the apocalypse?

But none of those options sat right. Chat Blanc would never gain anything from destroying a random rooftop; it was much likelier that the target of his attack was a place of great importance. Like the Montparnasse Tower. Which was in her field of view with no white cat in sight.

The Agreste mansion was also an alternative. But trusted sources claimed that Adrien Agreste had moved to London to live with his relatives after Chat Blanc had made his first appearance. Gabriel Agreste had locked himself away in his mansion with his staff. Plus, Chat Blanc himself had no personal grievances with Gabriel as far as Ladybug was aware. So it was also dropped from the list.

Then where could Blanc be planning to attack?

“Alternate future, alternate future…. What in the name of magic do you have on your mind, Blanc?” She looked around impatiently, when a white flash caught her attention. It had come from the direction of the Louvre.

“The Louvre, exactly! The place where  **_we_ ** once nearly met with our alternative future, when we were fighting Timetagger!” Ladybug facepalmed. “Why did I not think of it before?”

Quickly throwing her yo-yo to wrap it around a nearby lamppost, Ladybug tugged at the string and swung in the direction of the glass pyramid of the city of Paris, the _Musée du Louvre_.

**_You think it's easy_ **

**_You think I don't wanna run to you_ **

The journey took 5 minutes on the clock, yet Ladybug felt as if an eternity had passed. Landing in the Louvre complex, Ladybug walked towards the entrance of the art museum. Post Chat Noir’s akumatization, people had not dared to venture out at night -- the hours which had once been the witnesses of Creation and Destruction flocking together now were the spectators of the clashes between them. And when Lady Luck and Catastrophe were the ones duelling against each other, the only result spelled out was impending doom. And that explained the lack of security around the area.

The smoke from the entrance caused her to rush over to the scene, only to find a human-shaped hole made in the door. The cut was dextrous and refined, as if Blanc had concentrated his cataclysmic power on the tip of his fingers and sketched himself out on the door.

Marvelling at the design, Ladybug gingerly stepped through the cut into the museum. The precincts were dark, save for the low lighting in the galleries. Letting out a soft curse under her breath at her lack of night vision, the bug heroine slowly looked around, checking for signs of the cat villain. But there weren’t any; it was as if Chat Blanc hadn’t even been there in the first place, save for the hole in the door. 

Ladybug rushed to the Richelieu wing, hoping against hope that the irreplaceable Royal Collection there was still safe and had not been damaged beyond repair. She zoomed past the French sculptures and made a quick check in the Ancient Mesopotamia section, only to end up empty handed. The Royal Collection had been thankfully untouched, and to her great relief and confusion, the Napoleon III Apartments were untainted too.

Heaving a quick sigh of relief, she rushed to the Sully Wing. Entering the Ancient Egypt structure brought back bittersweet memories from the time when she and Chat used to fight akumas there. How suave the alley cat had been when they had first started as superheroes. How Chat had been locked in one of the sarcophagi when they had fought The Pharaoh. How he had played cat and mouse with a bunch of mummified people.

Wiping a tear from her eye as she let out a stifled chuckle, Ladybug was about to begin her search for her now akumatized partner when the sound of a crash reached her ears.

Abruptly turning around, the heroine nearly tripped over from the sudden momentum but caught herself in the nick of time. Balancing herself back on her feet, she dashed out of the Egyptian section, past the Greek and Iranian Antiquities and towards the Denon Wing.

The sound of the crash had come from the gallery of heroes. As she dashed over to the scene, she prayed that no ancient sculpture had been damaged. There was the sound of another crash, and Ladybug urged her entire strength into running as fast as she could.

Past the hall of paintings and through the hall of the Michelangelo sculptures, Ladybug finally stopped at the entrance of the  _ Galerie des Héros _ . Leaning against the archway, she bent over and tried her best to catch her breath.

“My my, look at what the cat dragged in.”

**_But there are mountains_ **

**_And there are doors that we can't walk through_ **

Ladybug looked up to find the villain perched atop one of the pillars like a real cat, looking at her with an innocently sinister expression. The decoration that was supposed to sit atop the pillar now lay on the ground below, smashed to pieces, just like a few other pillar decorations.

“Chat...Blanc,” she gasped out slowly, wheezing and struggling to catch her breath.

The villain cocked his head as he scrutinized her with his icy blue stare, before letting out a fake mewling sound and jumping off the pillar. Landing on his feet, he straightened up and sauntered towards the superheroine, his expression neutral all the while. 

As he came closer, Ladybug found her breath hitch and herself unable to move.He placed a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up. Ladybug gulped as his claws gently scraped at her skin. Her heart knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but his emotionless gaze made her anxious with every passing second.

He leaned into her personal space, and as his breath fanned her face, Ladybug felt as if she were once again alive. She couldn’t help but find herself back in the past, back to the innumerable times when they had shared that closeness, with the moments ending in her pushing him away from her. 

But this time, she simply wanted Chat to take the lead.

Their faces were close, lips centimeters apart. Her half-lidded eyes met his, and in that moment, she surrendered herself to the moment. To him.

“Ladybug?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why?” Came his breathy yet choked whisper, causing her eyes to fly open in surprise. Her heart broke at seeing the tears run from his eyes, down his cheeks and drop onto the ground. It was as if she was once again meeting the broken Chat Blanc from the timeline of the apocalypse.

“Why what, Kitty?” She spoke gently, reaching out her hand to wipe away his tears softly.

He leaned into her touch, and Ladybug shivered at how cold his skin was to touch, for the coldness managed to seep through the thick latex that separated their skin. She gingerly ran her fingers into his hair and scratched behind his faux ears, causing him to relax and let out a purr. A purr so distressed, it shattered her already broken heart into a million pieces.

“What did I do to deserve...this?” Blanc whimpered, and Ladybug felt a treacherous tear slide down her cheek. “To be akumatized and become a devil? To be the target of people’s contempt? To lose all of your affection? What mistake, what sin did I commit, Ladybug?”

The heroine didn’t speak anything; she lacked the words, the strength, the answer. She wasn’t even sure the answer existed; her kitten didn’t have any evil bone in his body to commit any mistake, even unknowingly.

“Just tell me where your akuma is, Kitty,” she whispered softly, rubbing at Chat’s scalp. “We’ll free you from this evil and it will all be good in the end. Just tell me where your akuma is.”

“I-I don’t know, LB,” Blanc sniffled. “I really don’t know, I’m sorry.”

Her heart dropped at his confession and clenched at his sniffles. Nevertheless, she pulled him into a tight hug as they both dropped to their knees. She hoped the hug was powerful enough to piece both him and herself back together as well as she could. “Aww, kitty, it’s okay, just...just give me some time, we will find your akumatized object together, okay?”

He muttered something against her chest, and Ladybug pulled back to look into his teary blue eyes. “What’s the matter, Chaton? I didn’t quite cat-ch you?”

He let out a watery chuckle at her lame attempt of a pun, and Ladybug then and there decided that it was her most favorite sound in the entire world. But then he grew sombre, and Ladybug dreaded the words that he had to say.

“What if… what if the akuma is in my heart, Ladybug? What if my heart is the akumatized object?”

She suddenly felt herself go numb as she dropped into his embrace.

“Ladybug? LADYBUG?!” Chat had scrambled up in a cross-legged position, his blue eyes wide with panic. One hand held her by the shoulders as the other cradled her head, gently laying her down into his lap. She could feel him shake her and call for her, but she didn’t find it in herself to respond.

She had just gone numb, as if someone had doused her in hot lava, followed by dropping a hundred buckets of icy cool water on her.

Th-that couldn't be the case, right? His heart… it couldn’t be the akumatized object, right? It shouldn’t….it wasn’t possible, right?!

And if it was really...possible...was Hawk Moth really that treacherous, that vile, that heartless to snatch away a son, a brother, a lover from someone?

“Ladybug? Please say something, anything,  _ please _ .” Chat’s pained pleadings broke her out of her numbing thoughts, and she did her best to breathe through the constricting hold of her messed up emotions.

“Ch-chaton?” She spoke in a weak voice, and the next thing she knew, Chat had her engulfed in a tight hug, her head cradling against his chest as he buried his nose in her hair. She breathed in his leathery scent, The undertones of mint seemed off for Chat; mint had always been Adrien’s thing. And Ladybug’s heart had been aching for nothing but the undertones of Camembert that her partner had always had.

Hearing his heart pound in his chest made her reassured yet queasy at the same time. It was one thing to purify akumas, and another thing to… take someone’s life. No. She was not letting that happen to her Kitty at any cost.

Letting in a shaky breath, she reached her hand behind his back, rubbing small circles on his back. Her soft touch caused his rigid spine to relax, as he hugged her closer, never wanting to let her go. And right now, even she didn’t have any plans for that.

_ “For the world, we’re enemies. But is that all that defines us? Who says we have to stay that way, Ladybug?” _

The world said so. The world decided that an akuma and a hero could not be in love. That world which never gave a damn about the personal lives of those who took the responsibility for its safety. Was she really caring about the opinions of that world?

But, she had a mantle to uphold.

Apparently Chat Blanc realised that too, for his suggestion seemed to be a solution to her problem. “I realise that we’re enemies, M’Lady. But can’t enemies be in love with each other? Something like… rivals in sports? They compete against each other out in the open, but when they are away from the eyes of their supporters, are they really rivals anymore?”

She mulled over his words, thinking upon them and weighing all the pros and cons. Maybe it was her heart yearning for his proximity, maybe it was her rationality taking a back seat, maybe it was her emotions making the decision for her, but… Ladybug couldn't see any fault with the idea. It was a spot-on solution to their problems.

“For them, we can be bloodthirsty enemies. But right now,” Chat's voice caught her attention, and she looked up at him. “Would you like to go back to the old times, M’Lady? Back when Creation and Destruction played with each other? Back when you were the Lady Luck to my Cat-astrophe?”

Her breath hitched at the small smile that graced his face, and that was when she had her realisation; the man behind the mask --no matter whether his eyes were green or blue, no matter whether he was dressed in black or white -- at his heart, he was still her Kitty. Her Chaton, for whom her love was infinite. Her counterpart, who loved her as much as she loved him. 

She was nothing without her Chaton, she truly was. The world might think them to be enemies, but as long as it was her and him and these walls, she didn’t give a damn about the world. What the people didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right?

Smiling for the first time in what had seemed an eternity, Ladybug nodded slightly as she reached out for him. And the moment she placed her hand in his, she felt like she was once again powerful, once again complete, once again the Miraculous Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
